niwenglischfandomcom-20200214-history
Dictionary Strong Verbs Type 3
This page is a list of the type 3 strong verbs in Niw Englisch. They follow the pattern e/i - a - o/u. List of Verbs *befriȝnan / befragn / befrugnen - to ask, ask about, ask someone, ask for something, inquire, learn *bergen (birgþ) / barg / geborgen - (1) to save, deliver; (2) to preserve, guard, fortify, defend, shelter; (3) to spare; (4) (with reflexive) to beware of, avoid, guard against *binden / band / gebunden - to bind, constrain *breȝden (briȝdeþ) / bragd / gebrogden - to vibrate; to bend; to weave, braid *fehten (fihteþ) / faht / gefohten - to fight *felen (filþ) / faal / gefolen - (1) to reach; to penetrate; (2) to cling; cleave; stick; adhere; (3) to persist *ferten (firteþ) / fart / geforten - to fart *finden / fand / gefunden - to find, meet (by chance) *flehten (flihteþ) / flaht / geflohten - to weave, plait *friȝnen / fragn / gefrugnen - to ask; to pray *gefinden / gefand / gefunden - to find, to come upon, to meet with; to find by seeking for, to recover something lost *gefriȝnan / grfragn / gefrugnen - to find out, hear about, discover, learn something through asking *helpen (hilpþ) / halp / geholpen - to help (w.d. of person/thing helped) *melken (milkþ) / malk / gemolken - to milk *melten (milteþ) / malt / gemolten - (1) to melt; (2) to consume by fire, melt, burn up; dissolve, digest *rinnen / rann / is gerunnen - to run *stingen / stang / gestungen - to sting Sample Conjugation Present Tense Present Indicative *ich helpe - I help, I do help, I am helping *þu hilpst - thou helpest, thou dost help, thou art helping *he, schie, it hilpþ - he/she/it helps, does help, is helping *wiȝ, ȝiȝ, hje helpeþ - we/ye/they help, do help, are helping Present Subjunctive *ich helpe - I may help *þu helpest - thou may help *he, schie, it helpe - he/she/it may help *wiȝ, ȝiȝ, hje helpen - we/ye/they may help Imperative *hilp (þu)! *helpeþ wiȝ! *helpeþ (ȝiȝ)! Past Tense Past Indicative *ich halp - I helped, I did help, I was helping *þu halpst - thou helpest, thou didst help, thou wast helping *he, schie, it halp - he/she/it helped, did help, was helping *wiȝ, ȝiȝ, hje halpen - we/ye/they helped, did help, was helping Past Subjunctuve *ich hælpe/hylpe - I would help *þu hælpest/hylpest - thou would help *he, schie, it hælpe/hylpen - he/she/it would help *wiȝ, ȝiȝ, hje hælpen/hylpen - we/ye/they would help Perfect Present Perfect Indicative *ich habe geholpen - I have helped *þu hafst geholpen - thou hast helped *he, schie, it hafþ geholpen - he/she/it has helped *wiȝ, ȝiȝ, hje habeþ geholpen - we/ye/they have helped Present Perfect Subjunctive *ich habe geholpen - I may have helped *þu habest geholpen - thou may have helped *he, schie, it habe geholpen - he/she/it may have helped *wiȝ, ȝiȝ, hje haben geholpen - we/ye/they may have helped Past Perfect Indicative *ich hafde geholpen - I had helped *þu hafdest geholpen - thou had helped *he, schie, it hafde geholpen - he/she/it had helped *wiȝ, ȝiȝ, hje hafden geholpen - we/ye/they had helped Past Perfect Subjunctive *ich hæfde geholpen - I had helped *þu hæfdest geholpen - thou had helped *he, schie, it hæfde geholpen - he/she/it had helped *wiȝ, ȝiȝ, hje hæfden geholpen - we/ye/they had helped Future Future Indicative *ich werðe helpen - I will help *þu wirþst helpen - thou wilt help *he, schie, it wirþ helpen - he/she/it will help *wiȝ, ȝiȝ, hje werðeþ helpen - we/ye/they will help Future Subjunctive *ich werðe helpen - I will help *þu werðest helpen - thou wilt help *he, schie, it werðe helpen - he/she/it will help *wiȝ, ȝiȝ, hje werðen helpen - we/ye/they will help Future Perfect Indicative *ich werðe geholpen haben - I had helped *þu wirþst geholpen haben - thou had helped *he, schie, it wirþ geholpen haben - he/she/it had helped *wiȝ, ȝiȝ, hje werðeþ geholpen haben - we/ye/they had helped Future Perfect Subjunctive *ich werðe geholpen haben - I had helped *þu werðest geholpen haben - thou had helped *he, schie, it werðe geholpen haben - he/she/it had helped *wiȝ, ȝiȝ, hje werðen geholpen haben - we/ye/they had helped Category:Dictionary